Abstract This proposal requests funding for the purchase of a BIOSORTER PRO and VAST BioImager, which will be housed in the new core facility operated by the College of Arts and Sciences at the University of Kentucky. These complementary instruments are needed for automated handling and high-throughput sorting, imaging and analysis of small model organisms such as zebrafish larvae or fly. The acquisition of VAST BioImager and BIOSORTER PRO would significantly enhance research capabilities at the University of Kentucky and establish best practices for reliable and reproducible biomedical science utilizing small model organisms. These instruments would be the first of their kind in the state of Kentucky and would be an important addition to the region. The BIOSORTER large particle cytometer will replace manual sorting of small model organisms (i.e. fly and zebrafish) and experimental models such as tissue spheroids/organoids, pancreatic islets and other large cell clusters with a fast, sensitive, reproducible automation for gentle sorting and high throughput screens. The VAST BioImager will eliminate manual manipulation of zebrafish larvae by automatically, precisely and reproducibly orienting larvae for high throughput, high-resolution, fluorescent and bright-field imaging while maintaining viability of the organism for further testing. This equipment cluster will serve a growing group of NIH-funded investigators in the Colleges of Art and Sciences, Medicine and Agriculture at the University of Kentucky (UK) who successfully utilize small model organisms to study molecular mechanisms underlying disease, organ and tissue formation and repair. The potential major users conduct NIH sponsored research in areas including studies of organ system development, tissue regeneration, circadian rhythms, the role of scaffolding proteins in hematopoiesis, the regulation of signaling pathways during development, tumorigenesis and neurodegeneration. Minor users with relevant interests and qualifying support are also included. The facility core at UK employs a manager with broad experience in imaging and support of the core facility that will be responsible for a routine oversight, upkeep and operation of the requested instruments. Dr Galperin, the PI of this application, has extensive record of accomplishment in the development and application of imaging methods in biomedical research. The acquisition of this cluster of instruments will significantly enhance research efforts aiming to study organ system development, tissue regeneration, circadian rhythms, the role of scaffolding proteins in hematopoiesis, the regulation of signaling pathways during development and carcinogenesis.